Doubt
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: After hearing of DDA Gray's long list of male conquests, Sharon turns to Andrea for information that can save or destroy her relationship with Andy. Episode tag to 4x21 - Hindsight - Part 3.
The sky slowly darkened as Sharon watched the night fall from her office window. She took a deep breath and turned around, to face the blond woman who was standing in her office and waiting for her to explain why she was called there for the third time in 2 days, with an urgent "I need to talk to you," that Sharon breathlessly said into the phone.

"Thank you for being here in such short notice," Sharon started and threw a glance at the blinds behind Andrea to make sure they were shut.

"Did you have a break in the case?" Andrea wondered. The murder room seemed empty when she arrived and even Andy, who usually stayed behind at the end of the day in order to wait for Sharon was gone. Sharon shook her head as she took a seat in her chair, in front of Andrea.

"Then why am I here?" Andrea wondered. She and Sharon have been long time friends and it was very unlike Sharon to call her to her office without a solid reason.

"I've been wondering, when you looked into DDA Gray's involvement with Hickman, did the names of any other LAPD officers come up?" Sharon asked.

"Do you have a new suspect?"

"No," Sharon replied.

"Then I don't see how this information is relevant," Andrea replied.

"But you do have information," Sharon narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"If this isn't related to the case, then why is it of any interest to you?" Andrea asked and put her hands on her hips, choosing to remain standing instead of taking the seat in front of Sharon.

"I just feel like I need to get a broader look at this angle of the case," Sharon reasoned.

"At the case?" Andrea questioned and the sarcastic tone her voice carried was too heavy for Sharon to ignore and pretend that she didn't notice it. She took a deep breath and considered which strategy would deliver her the best results.

"Is there a reason this information is sealed?" she asked, deciding to challenge Andrea's resistance.

"It's not. But you are not in IA anymore, and this is irrelevant to your current investigation, so I ask myself, what need of yours will this information satisfy?" Andrea asked, her voice laced with a certain amount of astringency that Sharon rarely encountered in their many years of friendship.

"Andrea," she dragged the other woman's name on her tongue and shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

"O-kay…" Andrea said, deciding to stop taking part in whatever game Sharon was playing. "Let's be honest here." She sat down in the chair in front of Sharon. "You're trying to find out if one of DDA Gray's many conquests was your very own Lieutenant."

"I am not!" Sharon called out.

"You are," Andrea insisted playfully. She noticed her friend sulking. "Sharon, as the DDA in this case, I can tell you that this information is completely irrelevant to your case, and as your close friend, I can tell you that this information is completely irrelevant to your love life," Andrea said.

"How do you know?" Sharon narrowed her eyes again, hoping the intimidating expression on her face would help her extract information out of Andrea.

"I know, because DDA Gray has been dead for 12 years and whatever affair she was having back then no longer exists," Andrea replied. Sharon didn't look relieved. "Sharon, in the 2 decades you spent in IA, you've investigated Lieutenant Flynn several times, right?" Sharon nodded slowly. "What was he like back then?"

"He was… horrible, to be honest. He was hotheaded, notorious for making advances at women, and provoked suspects and officers with his comments," Sharon sighed. She hated remembering her dealings with Andy during that time.

"And what is he like now?" Andrea asked.

"Oh, my God. He's changed a lot, I think. He's sweet, romantic, funny, caring. He has a much better control over his temper, and he definitely improved his ability to control his tongue…"

"You would know," Andrea teased.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sharon called out. Andrea simply smiled.

"So basically, you're saying that Andy Flynn's behavior changed significantly over the last 12 years," Andrea noted. Sharon nodded. "Then why does it matter now if he slept with DDA Gray or not?" Sharon shrugged in response. "Sharon, I know you've been cheated on in the past," Andrea paused. Sharon never liked to talk about Jack, even back when they were still married. Andrea has known her for close to 15 years and she never really heard the full story of how Sharon and Jack's marriage disintegrated. Andrea was first exposed to Sharon's strong disagreement with extramarital affairs during a short period of time when she tried to encourage Sharon to date a lawyer from her firm, and she only realized that Jack was an adulterer several years later, when Sharon accidentally let it slip when she bumped into a girl he used to sleep with when they were in a restaurant. "But I don't think this is a problem you're going to have with Lieutenant Flynn. From what I've seen, he is smitten with you. Doesn't it feel this way to you?"

"It does, a little," Sharon admitted.

"And if I may make an observation, it appears that you are deeply in love with him, although you've never actually said that, to me – or to him." That was something Andrea knew for sure. Sharon has mentioned her insecurities about jumping into the deep water head first, and that included saying the L-word to him. As far as Andrea knew, he didn't say it to her either. "You have a good thing going, don't let an insignificant doubt ruin it." She offered Sharon a warm smile.

"Thank you, Andrea," Sharon stood up from her chair and began to gather her things. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, and I could use a glass of wine before I head home," Andrea replied.

"Me too," Sharon said as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "I'll meet you at our usual place in 15 minutes?" she suggested.

"Sure, as long as I'm choosing the wine this time," Andrea smiled at her.

"Deal," Sharon winked at her friend as they walked out of the office together and headed for the elevator.

They parted temporarily when Andrea got off at the ground floor while Sharon continued to the parking garage. As she leaned against the wall of the empty elevator, she let out a long sigh of relief as she thought over their conversation. Andrea was right. Andy loved her, even if he never said it, and she loved him. And what may have happened between him and DDA Gray in the past was better left there, unknown and undiscovered. What mattered most was the present. And the future.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I'll be happy to know what you thought about this story, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
